Trailer Episodes for SSB4
by SoaringHawk257
Summary: New characters will arrive at Smash Manor in one week! Since smash battles are cancelled, the smashers get to watch trailers about the new characters that will be coming. The characters will make all sorts of remarks about the new characters. I hope you will enjoy this fanfic!
1. SSB4 trailer

**Author's Notes: Here is a new fanfic for you! It's based on ssb4 character trailers. I really hope you will enjoy it. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trailer Film 1<strong>

Today, Master Hand had an announcement.

"You all seem bored so far. there's been no adventure or new things coming, and all you do is smash all day long."

The smashers nodded, agreeing.

"Well, I've treated you to a surprise. Next week, new smashers are coming!"

The smashers appeared to be delighted.

"Really! That is so awesome!" Toon Link yelled to Master Hand. "I can't wait to meet more smashers!"

"How many more smashers will come?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Oh, many," Master Hand responded. "Perhaps twenty."

"Wow," the others smiled and thought of who these new smashers could be.

"Also, there will be new music, and new battle stages!" Master Hand added. "And more items. I bet you can't wait!"

The smashers all conversed among themselves, excited for this new change.

"Over the week, the battlefield stages will be closed due to reconstruction." The smashers all groaned at this. They loved to fight. "But, you guys will have more free time amongst yourselves. You can also have practice matches in the Smash Practice Gym."

"But that's not all. During the week, you will be introduced to the new characters by seeing their trailers."

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf asked, confused.

"You can see video clips of them," MH answered. "Everyday, you can watch at least two of them. You are free to make any comments you would like. Enjoy those video clips," MH pointed to the Movie Room.

"The Movie Room will project two trailers a day, one in the morning, one in the night. Be sure to watch both!" Master Hand finished. "A Movie Trailer will start shortly."

The smashers nodded, and went to the Movie Room next door to watch their first trailer.

**Movie Room**

All thirty-five smashers sat in the comfy red chairs. With popcorn and soda ready, the movie screen blinked to life. Then, the first film ran.

**Film 1**

The black screen was sliced open, and fire appeared on the screen. The fire was zoomed in upon and...

A boy with a red t-shirt stepped outside. It was sunny and warm outside.

The boy went to the mailbox, which was signaling that it had mail in it. Opening it, the mail sign stopped blinking.

Curious, the boy took the letter. It had a Smash Seal Stamp on it. Reading it, the boy's face lit with excitement. He dashed off, happy.

"I wonder why that boy just ran," Kirby wondered. "Something great must have just happened."

Just then, Mario was featured on the screen. Gradually, he formed, and did his signature pose on the screen.

"That's-a me!" someone yelled. Everyone knew that was Mario.

The Mario on the screen zoomed into a white hole, along with three other smashers. Red, Green, Purple, and Yellow streaks lined the screen as they all went into the white hole.

The screen then changed to a battlefield scene. Pikachu, Mario, DK, and Link were all fighting. Everyone leaned closer in the audience to watch the exciting fight.

Mario apparently had the lead, as always, and sent Pikachu, DK, and Link flying sky-wards.

"Yeah! I'm-a winning-a!" Mario cheered.

"Shut up, Mario. Be quiet." Ganondorf said darkly. Mario quieted down.

A bunch of battle scenes were shown. One had DK throwing Samus out of Toon Link's Spirit Train.

Everyone laughed at Samus being thrown out. Samus gave everyone a glare, and she crossed her arms. "Everyone knows I wouldn't let anyone do that to me," she remarked, and watched on.

Eventually, the film showed that Bowser and Mario were fighting. They were in a boxing ring. Bowser took a huge swipe at Mario, and it connected. Mario flew to the edge of the Boxing Ring. Getting up, he started to run back and take revenge on Bowser.

But that didn't happen.

A net swooped down and caught Mario! The boy who was seen opening a letter was grinning.

Villager comes to town, the screen read for a few seconds. A mischievous gleam in his eye sparkled, and Villager became the star of the film. He easily put damage on Mario and Bowser.

"He-a seems-a pretty good-a," Luigi pointed out.

Villager was shown chopping up a tree. The tree hit Mario, and Mario was KO'd.

"Mamma-mia," Mario sighed. "I-a could-a have-a won."

"Oh well. At least someone else can beat you," Bowser laughed.

"Shut-a up."

The Smashers immediately talked about the film. Some were pretty excited about it, others thought the opposite.

"The battle scenes seem nicer."

"What if we are weaker than the newcomers?"

"Impossible."

The door opened, and Master Hand floated in. "How was it?"

"It was good." Most said.

"So this newcomer, Villager, is coming here? He seems interesting." Sonic asked.

"He has this cool shovel, and ax- did you see him cut down that tree and KO Mario? That was so cool!" Popo yelped and told Master Hand. "He can also float on balloons. He looked funny that way."

"Yes, sure he did, Popo. I'm very sure Villager would be good friends with you. He is about the same age as you."

"I can't wait!" Nana grinned.

"Well, wait 'till you see the other films! Surely most of you would find interesting people out of this. You will know some of the new smashers already."

"Like who?"

"I'm not going to spoil it for you. You'll find out within the week."

**Later**

"How do you think of Villager?"

"He's cool. All of his different types of weapons, they're awesome."

"You know, Nana, he might beat us up with it."

"I think we're going to be so much better than him. We have ice powers, and mighty hammers, right?" Nana asked.

"Yeah. You're right."

Toon Link walked up with his lunch tray. It had corn and a hamburger on it. "So you're talking about Villager, right? He's going to be a new challenge to beat."

"You're always thinking that."

Toon Link nodded. "My goal is to be able to defeat as many people as I can. I want to strong, just like Link," he said as he chewed on his corn on the cob.

"Villager, what a funny name," Nana thought. "Why does he have that name?"

"Don't ask me," Kirby asked, who was sitting next to Toon Link.

"I know," Nana responded. She ate in silence.

"Nana, do you think you'll like Villager?" Kirby asked, his evil grin widening.

Nana looked surprised. "What?"

"I think you like him."

"You're ridiculous. I don't even know him. Why would I like him?"

"I don't know. 'Cause."

Nana sighed. "Don't make random assumptions about me, stupid."

Kirby smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: How do you like it? If you like it, share it.<strong>

**This fanfic is based on the ssb4 character trailers. Bet you can't wait for the smasher's remarks about each character!**


	2. Megaman

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! Review and share, everyone should read it (if thy like the topic).**

**So here is a new TrailerEpisode!**

**Please comment/review as well.**

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 pm. This was the time for the last film of the day. Several smashers were there already, murmuring and whispering about who could it be.<p>

"Could it be Shadow? Amy? Eggman?" Sonic wondered. "They could pass as good fighters."

"I wonder if it could be Slippy Toad," Fox said to Falco.

"Are you nonsense? Slippy Toad doesn't even know how to fight well! But I think Crystal, Panther, or the others might."

"Maybe," Fox replied.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were talking together in the corner.

"I really hope it might be Impa or Saria, or any of the others I have met during my journeys," Link told Zelda. "I miss them."

"It'll be great to talk to them again," Zelda answered back. "They were good friends."

Master Hand interrupted the conversing Smashers. "It's time! Head on in, and watch the next movie!"

Everyone went in the movie room, and took their seats, munching on the same type of popcorn and soda as last time.

"No one will know this new character. He is from another distant world. Now, without further ado, let the movie begin!" With that, MH rested in the corner and turned the MoviePlayer on.

The screen remained black, then a red sign appeared on the screen.

_New Challenger APPROACHING_

The scene flashed to a dark night, where Link, Kirby, and some others were standing. They looked surprised.

"Wonder who'd it be," Popo murmured. "It might be this scary NightMonster. He would have some scary, sharp ax, and shadow magic, and all of that _awesome _stuff!"

"Don't let your imagination fool you," Nana rolled her eyes. The movie zoomed to the top of the mountain, where a man with spiky hair was silhouetted against the white full moon.

A helmet flashed on the boy. Blue eyes blinked on, along with a light on the center of his forehead. The blue eyes gleamed.

Guitar rock music suddenly went on, and the man, as if on cue, warped up twice into a blue screen.

Now, the man was clearly seen. He had all blue armor, and his arms seemed to be cannons.

Doing a pose, the screen read:

_Megaman_ _joins the battle!_

The guitar music played on.

Several smashers made some remarks.

"Cool..."

"He can probably beat us with those cannons."

Megaman was shown fighting, launching his cannon while running. He jumped and slided. He seemed to ace the competition, until the battle seemed to turn.

Megaman was suddenly being the one to be beat up. He was knocked into the bottom smash line by DK, who was KO'd.

DK and Diddy Kong cheered and laughed.

Watching on, they saw Megaman appear to be defeated. The guitar music stopped.

"He's a weakling. He just got defeated by us smashers. He's not strong enough."

"Just wait and see, King Dedede. You'll change your mind."

Megaman's face then showed determination as his blue eyes glared ahead.

A monitor blipped orange, and said:

_DWN. 009 METAL MAN_

_-METAL BLADE-_

Instantly, Megaman was back on his feet. One of his cannon hands turned into gloved hands, and a silver, shining metal blade appeared on his hands. A second one appeared as well (as said in the actual trailers).

He used his might and flung it straight ahead. The guitar rock music instantly fired up again.

In slow-motion, the blade swiftly flew towards Megaman's opponents.

"Whooaaa..." Toon Link and Popo said simultaneously. "That's cool."

"He seems strong after all," Snake said to King Dedede while eating a piece of kettle corn.

The metal blade almost hit Mario. The Mario in the audience gasped. The others from Mushroom Kingdom looked surprised as well, with the exception of Bowser, who grinned/smirked at Mario. Mario didn't seem to notice.

The blade hit Link's shield, and Link was able to evade it. The metal blade went on and on, away.

Megaman fired several assaults at the veteran smashers. The smahsers on the screen were hit and they were blown away. One screen depicted Megaman using a "hard knuckle' on DK, and he was smashed down and KO'd.

DK frowned, and Diddy Kong chittered irritably to DK. DK nodded, and 'humpphh'-ed at the screen.

At last, Megaman prepared his final move (not his final smash) and fired up his cannons. The blasted fire, and the veteran smashers on the screen were fired away.

The movie ended, leaving the smashers speechless.

MH ended the silence. "How was it?"

"Well, I'd say amazing," Fox and Falco said. "He has metal blades and cannons, similar to us. But we're _better_."

Wolf seemed to nod, but he stayed at the back of the stage. He didn't really want to agree with his StarFox enemies.

"Megaman doesn't seem big, or 'mega'," Samus said. "How is he even 'mega'?"

"That's his name. He can be 'mega' strong sometimes," MH explained to Samus. "Now, dinner's waiting. Who wants some tacos and more Mexican foods? I do!"

The smashers, hungry, went to the café once again to eat some food.

**Later, at the cafe**

"Megaman, he seems cool..." Popo said between mouthfuls of SmashTacos.

"Yeah." Nana replied, eating her food a little neater than Popo. "I'm glad we're the only ones who use hammers and ice magic. We're unique."

"I suppose so."

On the other side of the medium-sized café, Fox and Falco were discussing Megaman and tech-gadgets.

"I wonder how that cannon works. Especially to have one attached to the arm like that. No on Corneria has that!"

"Yeah, right? I'd like one. I'd be so convenient."

"All of his gadgets and stuff seem cool."

"Yeah. Our blasters and other tech are good, but maybe if Megaman told us about his weaponry and tech, we'd be better fighters. We would be stronger."

"I really don't think he'd tell us about his gadgets and tech," Wolf interrupted. "Why would he want to tell you his moves? That would make him weaker to you. You guys would be able to easily win over him. Be rational."

Fox and Falco knew that were true. They were smart, but not all the time. For once, the two had to agree with their enemy. Saying nothing more, the three ate silently. Wolf silently cherished his victory, savoring his favorite Extra-Meat SmashTaco.

Captain Falcon and snake were also talking about Megaman and his cool gadgets. They were tech-obsessed like Fox and Falco.

"Cool gadgets... cannons... wow," Snake said. "That's pretty cool."

"Will you people just _stop _talking about this stupid tech stuff?!" Peach sighed, mentally face-palming herself. She glared at them.

"Well, you wouldn't understand," the two guys said and just walked away.

Peach decided to make dessert, only to find Mario and Luigi talking about-

Gadgets and technology. Again.

"Shut up! Shut up! Stupid idiots always talk about that #$ #%$%&$^!" Peach screamed, startling the two brothers.

They were whacked with Peach's trusty old iron frying pan. She walked away, leaving two unconscious Italian plumbers on the ground.

Finally, there was no more of that dumb stupid talk. No more. All technology was stupid. She didn't need any.

She turned on her BeautyAdviser TV in her room and commanded the door to shut and lock by using a wireless remote. Makeup and prettiness were much more interesting topics.

No one like those topics, however. Humming a tune, she did her makeup at her high-tech vanity designer table and did whatever she wanted.

"Cool gadgets and technology for sale now! Buy some for a special deal of... $1.00!" The TV shouted out on an ad.

Peach glared at the TV, her blue eyes turning so cold they could have froze the TV up.

Outside the room, bashing and shattering could be heard, while Peach went on a rampage, sick and tired of hearing stuff about tech and cool stuff.

"GAAAHHHHHHHH! ARRGGGHHHHH!"

All because of technology. Technology, technology, technology.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So, please tell me how you thought of it! Any advice? I probably take it. <strong>

**Love it? Share it!**

**Next ssb4 film: Wii Fit Trainer**

**The film previews will mostly go in order. **

**So see you soon folks! See you next week!**

**(PS: I can only make new chapters on weekends, mostly, so please be patient! I try my best every week to post a new chapter for you! :)**


	3. Wii Fit Trainer

**Author's Notes: I wanted to kill some more time, so you get a gift. A new chapter! Read and have fun!**

**I'm going to quit putting an 'a' on most of the words Luigi, Mario, and Wario _after _this chapter... Yeah, it's a little bit of a pain to do that. I wasn't sure about it really. Well, have fun anyway.**

* * *

><p>Early in the morning again, Link awoke. Stretching in his green pajamas, he was careful not to disturb Zelda, who was next door. The doors, however were very thin, so noises could be easily heard on either side.<p>

_I should do some yoga, _Link reminded himself. He had read in a magazine that yoga helps the breathing. Breathing helped with sword fighting. Link liked that idea.

Turning on his Wii console and TV, he lowered the volume, so he wouldn't almost disturb Zelda for the second time in the morning.

He went to the Wii Fit game. He waited for it to load, while staring at his Triforce-shaped clock. It read 7:00 am. The first film would be in three hours.

_One hour for yoga, one hour for practice fighting, and in between, one hour for breakfast._

The Wii Fit game finished loading, and he pressed start. He started up the yoga moves and followed them. There were tree poses, cat poses, and all of those common yoga poses everybody would know for basics.

It was good to have a one hour stretch.

After one hour, Link shut off the console. _Time for eating, _he reminded himself.

He put on his famous traditional suit and hat. Knocking softly on Zelda's room, he heard Zelda stir with his sensitive ears.

"Yeah, Link?"

"I'm going to eat breakfast. Stay, and I'll make us some breakfast."

"Kay, Link. See you then," Zelda said in her crystal clear voice. She yawned.

Link was the first one down to the kitchen. It was 8:00 am on the clock in the kitchen. Since he was a good cook, surprisingly, he started to make scrambled eggs, pancakes, and oatmeal. He also made some mouth-watering sausages and the other foods that would make one feel hungry from the tantalizing aroma.

(Sorry if I accidentally made you hungry.)

He knew that the other smashers would come soon, so he quickly cooked the food and set them on the table. He knew that in precisely in one minute, they would start to follow the irresistible smell from the kitchen.

With extreme balance, Link put a couple of plates of food and some milk and juice onto a tray. He hurriedly went upstairs to his room again, rushing a little to avoid the daily morning rush, the time where things might get a little out of whack.

Sometimes during breakfast, Link's cooking was so delicious that the smashers would create a stampede down the stairs and ignore any innocent smasher just enjoying the morning. They would fight over the food, most of them. Link almost always carried food to his and Zelda's room to share a quiet and peaceful morning.

Without spilling anything out of the shiny silver tray, Link successfully went to his room without interfering with the morning food stampede or making a food or drink catastrophe on the brown and tan carpets in the hall.

Link softly knocked on Zelda's door. A few seconds later, Zelda welcomed Link in, and they sat at their mini breakfast table. Toon Link came also, because he didn't like food fights.

It was a quiet, peaceful morning as always. Zelda and Link would always share a wonderful breakfast, while enjoying the faint yells and thumps down at the main dining table below.

**10:00 am- Time for the First Film!**

After the daily arguments about food had ceased and the food thrown around by immature smashers (I'm referring to some kid smashers and some other adult ones) were cleaned up, the smashers were eager to sit down and relax in the Film/Movie Room. Master Hand, as always, would open the doors, and the smashers entered.

The film began.

The usual first flash scene appeared.

A TV with the Wii Fit game was shown. Link thought this a little weird._Strange..._

To Link's surprise, he was also shown doing the tree pose. _Was this Deja vu? _

"That's just strange because I was doing yoga in the morning! I just started yoga today so it would help with my sword fighting," Link blurted out. Some of the smashers looked at Link. They understood. It was strange.

"Was it just a coincidence? Or did you, Master Hand, do that on purpose?" Link demanded.

"Ah, well, I think it would just be a coincidence. This film was supposed to be the third film of the week, Link."

Link, still feeling strange and a little freaked out about this, thought a little while. He saw that Kirby and Mario were also doing the Tree Pose.

"Breath slowly as you hold this pose," The TV said. "focus on holding your posture."

Link on the screen lost his balance a little.

_Didn't that happen today as well? _He remembered doing the Tree Pose, and stumbling a little, _just like that_.

Kirby had a remark to say. "Maybe I should start yoga as well. I've always needed help using my rainbow blade (referring to the sword Kirby uses for his final smash in ssb4). It's too heavy, a little, and whenever I use it, I lose my energy quite fast."

"Yoga will certainly help with that," Link said to Kirby.

(And that was how Kirby's final smash became from cooking to slashings of his mighty Rainbow Sword.)

Mario on the screen was putting in his best efforts to keep standing, when a white, pale hand patted his shoulder.

Looking back, there was a young woman with dark hair, a blue shirt, and black yoga/sweatpants standing, staring at the three.

With a swift, unexpected movement, the woman landed a hit on the three on the screen. The three were blown away with a rather loud _whhhaaaathunnnk_.

The TV tilted a little from the impact.

"Great work! Keep it up!" The TV seemed to praise the woman.

Right after, the woman said, "One, two, one two three!" Whistles were blown simultaneously at each word.

She performed a series of graceful yoga moves.

"I've never heard of a smasher who could fight using _yoga moves_." R.O.B. pointed out. Everyone had to agree. How did someone even fight with yoga moves at all?

The kids, on the other hand, had completely different opinions.

"Colorful," Ness said as he gazed at the woman's final smash attack, a barrage of several yoga poses in various different colors.

Eventually, the film ended with the woman giving a thumbs-up.

_Wii Fit Trainer Weighs in, _

The screen blackened, signifying that the film was over.

Link sat there, feeling freaked out in some ways. _How in the world of Hyrule did that n? This was more than just a coincidence._

Kid smashers below near the screen were chattering excitedly, as always.

"A smasher that could do yoga moves?"

"Cool!"

"That's creative!"

"Look at me!" Ness partially mocked Wii Fit Trainer. "One, two, one, two, three!" he said, doing several yoga poses.

The adults laughed.

"Don't mock, Ness. It's not nice!" Zelda laughed.

"But it's funny, Auntie Zelda!" Zelda was like Ness's aunt ever since the smashers came to the Smash Manor.

Zelda laughed again in amusement.

The kids kept doing yoga moves, eventually collapsing into a massive heap of giggles and laughs.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu squealed. "Look at me! Pushups!" Pikachu bent down and up, in the exact way that he had been doing in the film.

Everyone roared with laughter again. Even Zelda didn't bother trying to remind the children that it was bad manners to mock people.

Master Hand bellowed his low laugh, opening the door for everyone to exit.

**Later**

Once again, it was lunch at the café. Today's special was cheezy cheeseburgers and a healthy salad.

"Blech. Salad." Lucas muttered.

"Eat the cheeseburger then! I'll eat your salad!" Ness angrily replied after Lucas repeated that phrase five times.

"Okay, then," Lucas pushed his salad to Ness, and Ness eagerly took it.

On the other side of the café, Wolf didn't care about that movie film that was just played. It was just a yoga lady. How could she possibly be so amazing? _Whatever. Real tech and stuff is so much better..._

He wolfed down his extra meaty cheezy-cheeseburger.

Zelda and Peach walked by.

"Another female smasher! More friends and stuff to talk about!"

Yeah. Wii-Fit Trainer would be a great friend."

Wolf sighed.

Lunch was soon over.

"Can we try yoga, please?" Popo asked, still excited about the film. He bugged Link hundreds of times, and finally Link gave up.

"Fine," he sighed, exasperated. He let the kids up to his room.

Turning on the TV, he went to his Wii menu and clicked on the Wii Fit game, once again.

He really didn't want the kids to mess up his room accidentally, but he also didn't want to watch the yoga, so he asked Zelda to watch over the kids. Zelda agreed. It seemed as if she wanted to say something else, but Link was out of the room already.

"I have to go to a meeting in fifteen minutes, so you'd better come back!"

Link unfortunately didn't hear, because he had turned on his phone, listening to music.

**At Link's room**

"This is going to be so fun!" Popo yelled enthusiastically, and the other kids nodded.

The first pose was the tree pose. The kid smashers balanced on one leg, mirroring the pose. They didn't do well, because often, they lost their balance.

It was quiet. Zelda was reading a magazine. The kids lost their interest in yoga, and slowly quit playing it.

"I have to go," Zelda said, and took her magazine, going out the door. The kids waved bye, and stared at the TV.

"Yoga's no fun at all..." Ness complained, accidentally throwing his remote he still had on at the TV. .

Ooops. That made rack in the TV screen.

"Uh oh..."

"Oh well. It's not really our fault, anyway. Let's wreck the room anyway, since we've already damaged some of it!" Popo cackled evilly.

"Let's not do that..." Toon Link warned, because he knew Link better than the others. Nana, being a good girl, as always, agreed with Link. Lucas didn't participate in the Room Wrecking either.

"Come on! Let's have some fun!" Popo and Ness tried to convince the others, but the three held their ground.

The three went to Toon Link's room and enjoyed playing with their Wii Console that was next door (it didn't have the Wii Fit game in it).

Meanwhile... Popo and Ness started to wreck Link's rooms. Nobody would be able to stop them anyway. They were pretty hyper sometimes, and this was one of the times. This was why the other three didn't bother trying to stop them.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff, just coming to their rooms for a break from Pokémon training, heard the commotion. They entered L8ink's room, where they realized that Ness and Popo had nearly destroyed the room.

"Wow... hi guys. You're really like a hurricane today!" Pikachu looked at the two hyperactive kids strangely.

"Yeah! Do you want to join us? This is fun!" Ness screamed, sending the green blankets of Link's bed to rip up and fly across the room, which knocked down the TV in the process.

"Ahhh... no thanks," Pikachu backed away.

"I'll join!" Jigglypuff squealed, diving towards the bathroom. Using inflate, Jigglypuff exploded the bathroom, with an explosive BBBAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!

Ness and Popo cackled maniacally, whooping and cheering at Jigglypuff's move.

Pikachu shuddered, and ran away, hoping to find Link or Zelda.

**Four hours later...**

Link and Zelda were on their way back to their rooms. They heard some thumpings and crashings.

"Well, it must be their crash crash bam bam game as they call it," Link smiled.

The crash crash bam bam game was a game where the kids would smash into various random objects. The first person to blow up 100 things won.

"No it isn't," Zelda responded. "They're doing it in your room."

"What? Hmmm... That is confusing. I'm going to check on my room, then."

He opened the door. But wait! There wasn't any door! Instead, there was a magic screen blocking the entrance.

"I can fix that," said a surprised Zelda, who used her powerful magic to remove the magic screen. And there was...

A catastrophe of Link's former room.

Everything was reduced to rubble, and the outer wall that lay between the room and the outside was blasted out.

"What the # $ %#$ (Actually when I typed it, it was an actual website! No kidding! Wow...)? Link screamed, clenching his fists. Zelda stayed away. It would be no use to try to calm down Link. He was like in a separate dimension right now.

"Sorry! Sorry! We were just trying to do yoga-move fighting!" the silly little troublemakers yelled out in fear.

"! #$ #$%#$^" (Wow! another one! Similar to the Extra Smashy Race story I was actually reading the other day! This is Deja vu for me, and I really didn't make that up!) Link shrieked all the way as he chased down the scared troublemakers.

Nervous giggles, cringes, and some 'Oh my gosh...' were heard from two rooms over.

A screaming Link in the Manor would be catastrophic, but whatever. Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: ...<strong>

**Well, that was catastrophic. 'Yoga moves' led to the destruction to Link's room. One angry Link + three troublemakers being chased equals...**

**Even more disaster. Whoops. Uh oh.**

**Well, see you all next time! Review and comment and like/share/etc. all of that stuff. Thanks. :)**


	4. Little Mac

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Read on! **

* * *

><p>It was once again another evening in the Smash Manor. It was almost time for the last film of the day.<p>

Lucas and Popo were on a balcony, watching the lake. They saw Rayquaza playing with a small butterfly or bird. Rayquaza kept growling at the creature, while it darted around teasingly at the green legendary Pokémon.

"I wonder who the next Smasher featured will be," Popo wondered.

"I know!" Lucas smiled.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a psychic, remember? The next Smasher featured is this boxer, his name is Little Mac..."

"Don't spoil it for me!" Popo interrupted. "I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Oops. Sorry. You know what, I was lying."

"You weren't."

Lucas sighed.

**Movie Film Time!**

"Well," Master Hand started. "I've got yet another announcement."

The Smashers listened, intent.

"The new Smashers won't be coming until all of the films will be over. That'll be another... ten days or so... I don't know."

"Okay," some Smashers nodded, understanding.

MH opened the doors and held them open. According to the clock, it was 7:05 pm. The film was five minutes late, but that didn't really matter. The Smashers entered the Film Room.

Thirty seconds after all of the Smashers were seated, the film began.

The usual first part of the film with the slash and fire started up.

Some guitar music started up, while a comical drawing place came onto the dark screen. A faint sound of an audience started out, while someone shouted something to someone. A hooded person's shadow bobbed up and down in the screen, matching the rhythm of the music.

The hooded man and another man, sitting in a chair, were in a brick room.

The scene changed once again. "Feel the burn!" the instructor made the man do some situps on a ledge.

"Hrrr, hrrrrr! Hrrrg!" The learning boxer grunted with the burn of sit-ups.

"That must be some intense training," Snake remarked, sounding a little impressed.

The film went on. The pink hooded man was jump-roping quickly. _Tik tak tak, _the jump rope clicked against the ground. The man in the pink hood gritted his teeth and made the jump rope go faster and faster. The man yelled again, and the man jumped high in the air, jump rope still swiftly going around and around. _Smap!_ It was amazing.

"That's faster than what I can do!" Nana said. "I thought I was the best jump roper. Now I won't be..."

"It'll be okay, Nana," Popo reassured her. "You'll be the fastest jump roper _girl _in Smash Manor."

"Yay! Thanks, Popo." Nana felt much better.

The man's black shoes squeaked onto the floor after jump roping. _Squeak! Squeak!_

"Punch, punch!" The instructor yelled as the fighter followed.

A spotlight featured the man far away, punching.

The man's green boxing glove flew past at an alarming speed. _Zip! Zip! Zap! Zing! Bam!_

"Come on, be serious, kid!"

More uppercuts and punches were performed.

"Give 'im the boot!" The guy stomped the ground.

Lastly, the man gathered up power, about to hit a white sand sack. _GRRRRRRRRRRRRR..._

"WHAAAMM!" The sack was hit with incredible force.

"Wow..."

"It wouldn't be fun if he hit us like that."

"Yeah. That'd KO us!"

The sack was hit again, and it flew off towards the high windows. It blasted through with a _BLAMM!_ as it shattered a section of the windows. Sunlight streamed in.

It appeared that the training was over. The man lifted off his hood, and punched it off. The pink suit was tossed away with a _FWIP._

In a green background, a picture of the man showed. He had more muscles than all of the smashers. The boxer had a black top and green shorts.

_Little Mac punches in!_

In the next scene, Little Mac was in the SSB4 Battle Field, next to Samus. Samus glanced at Little mac, comparing sizes. Samus herself was pretty tall. The measured herself up, and a dotted line showing her size showed. She measured Little Mac, who was way shorter. Another white dotted line appeared, sizing him up. Little Mac's face turned red, and a boost meter at the bottom raised up. Powering up a great punch, he KO'd Samus. A _K.O. _sign flashed red and yellow at the bottom of the screen.

The Smashers laughed at Samus. Again.

"Oh please, not again," Samus sighed, but didn't bother arguing.

A realistic Little Mac (more real looking than the comical drawing) ran down an aisle. Spotlights flashed, while people cheered. He jumped into the ring, over some wires, and into a square boxing ring.

He was fighting King Dedede. They both charged at each other. Little Mac seemed to won the game. Little Mac used his quick punches to rack up the damage on his opponents.

He beat up King Dedede, DK, and Fox. The boxer always finished with an impacting uppercut.

The scene changed again, and Little Mac and Megaman were fighting.

"That's ironic," Captain Falcon pointed out. "Megaman is smaller than Little Mac. Megaman should be Littleman. Little Mac should be Mega Mac."

"Good point there," Snake understood.

Megaman charged up his cannon and blasted it. Little Mac jumped over it and lunged at Megaman, making a ferocious blow.

Some scenes went by. Little Mac's fist was fiery, his fist gathering the power for a strong blow.

The instructor from the comical scene was yelling out some things to his student.

"Your punch's mightier than the sword!" Little Mac upper-cutted Link, sending him flying in the air.

Little Mac was also fighting Wii Fit Trainer, in a battle scene that came from Little Mac's universe. Wii Fit Trainer went off the ledge.

Little Mac followed, attempting to hit Wii Fit Trainer, but she dodged.

"Quit fooling around up there. You ain't no air fighter!"

Little Mac tried to get back on the ledge, where Wii Fit Trainer peeked downwards and watched him. The boxer's attempt to get up to the ledge again was unsuccessful. He was KO'd.

"Smash ain't no joke, kid."

Next, the scenes showed Little Mac's final smash.

"Now that's just terrifying," Pikachu watched his character on the screen run away from Giga Mac.

"Shake it off, kid," The instructor ordered.

Later, the scene went back to the Boxing Ring again.

"Build up the power meter... Now Mac!" A bell rang, and Little Mac used his KO Uppercut on Megaman and Bowser. They were both KO'd.

"Oh my," Kirby gasped. "That's so powerful!"

"The world's waitin' for you, kid," Was the instructor's last words. Little Mac, left on the Boxing Ring, was the winner. He taunted, punching the air, and ending in a pose.

Lastly, the comical scenes went back again. Little Mac and the instructor were eating a bar. It seemed like a long day for them.

**The Film ends**

The screen darkened, and the lights turned on.

The Smashers stood up, stretching.

"That's one strong kid there," Link said. "He's going to be a challenge for all of us."

"Well, we do know how to beat him. Just knock him off the edge, right?" Fox joined in.

"Right." R.O.B. affirmed.

"He's short, but he's good," Samus admitted.

"It must have taken him _years _for him to be that good," Falco said thoughtfully.

MH interrupted the numerous conversations in the Film/Movie Room.

"Time for dinner! You can talk in the café," MH said. "The janitors have to clean up the popcorn messes on the ground and vacuum the floor."

The Smashers filed out, whispering excitedly.

**Café **

Since there was a minor kitchen fire, there was no café food for the Smashers.

Zelda and Peach cooked up a meal full of healthy food, with some help from Mr. Game and Watch.

"**Bleep bloop blep,**" The 2-D figure said.

"That means, put more salt in it, or it will be flavorless," R.O.B. informed.

The two women put in some more salt.

"**Bleep!**"

"That's good," R.O.B. translated.

Dinner was eventually all ready.

At a big table (the tables were burned down as well) that Zelda conjured, the food was served.

"I wanted French fries!"

"I wanted a cheeseburger!"

Ness and Kirby complained a bit.

"This is what we get today. Plus, it's healthier," Peach told them.

"Yeah, see?" Nana demonstrated by putting some green beans in her mouth and eating it. It tasted good. "Mmmm," she smiled. Then, she took more food.

"Nana is good. Why don't you be more like her, being good. _Some of you _have already acted bad, so make it up now! Besides, don't you want to be strong like Little Mac?"

"Yeah," Popo admitted.

"Nah," Ness disagreed. "I have psychic powers. Those are a lot better and make up for physical strength."

Zelda sighed slightly, but decided to just eat more.

Ness reluctantly ate his food.

"I'm gonna be like Little Mac one day!" Popo jumped out of his chair.

"Don't be ridiculous, Popo," Ness rolled his eyes. "You'll never be. You're too short."

Popo cried a little; his feelings were hurt.

"Ness..."

"What?"

"Mind your manners please. Be nice."

"Fine, Auntie Zelda." Ness glared at his food.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: There is your chapter. Tomorrow, I'll try to make more, but I've got a lot of studying to do.<strong>

**Good night everyone.**


	5. Palutena and Dark Pit

**Author's Notes: As one or more people have requested, Palutena will be the trailer shown now. Next will be Rosalina and Luma, and then everything will resume to its traditional order. If you want a specific trailer to be shown right away, review/comment and I will consider. **

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Pit sat in the clouds above the Smash Manor, thinking. <em>How was all in Skyworld doing? I hope they are okay.<em>

Some magical essence stirred in the air, signifying that someone was behind him.

"Pit! It's so glad to see you again!" a lady's voice greeted.

"Palutena?" Pit turned around. He bowed.

"No need to bow, my angel." Palutena laughed, spreading her wings. They flashed blindingly in the sun. For Pit, it was just heavenly, of course.

"How's Brawl been going?"

"Oh, good, my lady. There's been some tough opponents, but otherwise, I'm fine. I've made friends lke, Red, and Peach. They're all very nice."

"That's great!" Palutena seemed glad to hear Pit's opinion on Brawl.

"So I've heard that there is going to be a new tournament. It's called Smash 4, isn't it?" Palutena changed the subject.

"Yeah! We're watching trailers about the new characters that will be coming in several days. They seem _awesome_. I wish you could see them as well, Lady Palutena."

"What about your matches and fighting?"

"Well, Master Hand says that the battle fields are being remade. It's supposed to be better than ever!"

"I can't wait, Pit. I wish I was in it..." Palutena smiled, cleverly hiding something. Pit didn't notice.

"I wish that as well. Anyways, if you were in Smash 4, then how would you be able to fight?"

Palutena thought a while, then responded. "I have many powers, like mega lasers, and heavenly lights, and celestial fireworks of course."

Pit became confused. "What do you mean? Mega lasers? Where did you get that from?"

"Oh, Pit, you'll see. Just wait!" Palutena flew away.

"I wonder what that even meant..." Pit flew back down, going to the Film Room.

**Terrific Trailer Time!**

Once again, at 10:00 am. Master Hand greeted the eager Smashers by opening the brown doors.

The Smashers sat in their usual seats, and without further ado, the film began.

* * *

><p>(I will be skipping the first cut scene with the slash and fire from now one, it's just boring <strong>X(<strong> )

A lady, partially shown, appeared to be watching something, silent.

The lady spoke. "This fighter from Hyrule is quite impressive indeed."

The unidentified lady was silhouetted against a screen that she probably was watching. In that oval screen, there was a scene of clouds and sunshine. It seemed as if the place were above the clouds. The screen zoomed in onto the scene of the place above the clouds.

"From your mortal world..."

Intense and suspenseful music started up, and the screen became bright with the golden sunlight.

Pit realized that the lady's voice was familiar. "Lady Palutena?"

_"I wish that as well. Anyways, if you were in Smash 4, then how would you be able to fight?"_

_Palutena thought a while, then responded. "I have many powers, like mega lasers, and heavenly lights, and celestial fireworks of course."_

_Pit became confused. "What do you mean? Mega lasers? Where did you get that from?"_

"Ah, no wonder why..." Pit pieced it all together.

Pit and Link were currently in a close fight on the screen. Both fighters grunted and shouted with the effort to strike each other down. A blade and sword warred with each other.

"Nice try! You're still no match for the Underworld Army! " Pit yelled **(Thanks rotciv557, without close captions, I wouldn't even know what was there. Thanks so much!"**

They both fought hard. Link won out the swordfight, knocking Pit a distance away. Pit jumped off with a shout, and his wings flashed white. Link retaliated by shooting an arrow with his bow. Several arrows came flying at Pit, who narrowly dodged them all.

Pit shot some of his own arrows as well, making link roll and dodge. Dust flew up all around from the impact of the arrows.

Link then grabbed his hook-shot, crouched down, and fired. The hook caught Pit's boot, causing him to be dragged down. With a panicked face, Pit sliced the iron chain with a _clang_. The hook shot broke.

Link gritted his teeth in frustration.

"An intense battle indeed," Snake leaned back.

"Go Pit! Pit! Pit! Pit!" Popo, Ness, Jigglypuff, and Kirby shouted. Thankfully the film was loud enough to block out most of their noise.

"Link! Link! Link! Link!" Toon Link, Nana, and Pikachu chanted in response. Seeing each other as mortal enemies (they were just playing with each other), they performed their Warrior War Dance before going to their own little fake war. 

"Kids, calm down," Peach commanded. However, the kids didn't hear. continuing their silly 'war dance', they pretended to attack each other. Nobody got hurt, so Peach just watched on.

"Losers! Link's gonna win!" Toon Link grinned, drawing his sword teasingly.

"Nope, Pit's going to win! In your face!" Pikachu charged himself of electricity and did a Thunder Dance (not a Pokémon move).

At the top of the audience seats, the kids all sat down and watched on.

Pit landed on the ground, and Link lunged at Pit again. Another blade-sword fight started up, except they both got stuck in a deadlock, sword and blade straining against each other.

Link performed a spin-attack, and Pit jumped above and over Link to avoid it.

"Hey-yahhhh!" Link yelled whilst performing the spin-attack.

Link kicked Pit in the gut with a _thump_, sending Pit to fall and slide away, nearly defeated.

Using this to his advantage, Link threw a boomerang and mini-tornado at Pit.

The defeated Pit could only shut his eyes and brace himself-

And nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he unshielded his face from the mini-tornado attack, confused. Loonking ahead, he saw a long dress, and green hair. Pit (in both the film and the audience) knew that only one person would have those two things. Palutena.

"Huh?" Pit on the film had a shocked face on.

The lady didn't say anything.

"Lady Palutena?"

"Oh, I'm not here to save you," the goddess said, as her scepter flashed. Pit's wings flashed white, and Pit was sent away. Palutena and Link were left together.

Palutenas's belt and necklace jangled, and he green eyes flashed.

Taking a pose, she looked graceful in the big moon's white light. Some strange symbol behind her glowed blue.

_Palutena alights!_

"I'm here for, uh, a divine intervention," Palutena joked.

Link readied for battle.

"See? I told you Link would win! He's number one!" Toon Link laughed.

"Oh yeah, see this!" Popo pointed at the screen.

The screen changed, showing a realistic Palutena (like Little mac's trailer). Different music also played.

"Wait, you want to fight too, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked on the screen. Link was about to attack Palutena, but she reacted.

"I'm not stranger to fighting. Have you forgotten the time we fought each other?" Palutena responded.

"Well," Pit started. Palutena was gracefully walking down the stairs. "Yeah, sure, but that was when the Chaoskin (?) had you under mind control!" Pit exclaimed.

"Well, anything an angel can do, a goddess can do better. Perhaps you would like to see some of the powers I made to protect you."

Palutena was featured on the screen, attacking the Smashers skillfully.

"Heavenly lights!" A white light streaked some of the screen in the background, hitting Rosalina and her Luma.

"Explosive flame!" Megaman was sent in the air with a magic flame burst.

"Warp!" Palutena transported awayfrom Pikachu's headbutt safely.

Many more unique attacks were played out on the screen.

The final smash was shown. "Black hole!" Palutena twirled around and went off the screen. A huge, massive swirling black hole sucked Samus and Yoshi in and they were left vulnerable.

"Megalaser!" A wide, red-pink laser beam shocked the two victims.

"Oh my. Heavens above! What has gotten into Palutena?" Pit gasped.

"_Oh, nothing has," _Palutena mind-messaged for no reason._ "I just mad up some moves so I would be stronger. Wait until you see me now!"_

_"Okay," _Pit thought back.

"Just saying," Captain Falcon wondered, "Is it magic, or technology? There's 'auto-reticle' and 'reflect'. It seems like high technology. 

"It's magic, Falcon," Pit responded. "A goddess like lady Palutena wouldn't use tech or those cool stuff. She uses her powers and magic!"

Sonic remarked about the 'light-waves'. "I can't believe she could go faster than me! I'm supposed to be the fastest!" Sonic glared. 

Pit smiled.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, lady Palutena," Pit bowed down as Palutena landed before him.

"Ha! Looks like angels only talk big!" Viridi says **(Thanks, DakotaDusty!)**

"Many worthy folks have gathered here, and I won't hold back on anyone," Palutena said her last statement. She stood before four other smashers, She sounded determined.

The screen turned dark, but there was an after-scene. The screen lit once more, returning to the comical scene from the beginning.

Palutena sighed, closing her eyes. An angel flew He looked similar to Pit, except he looked like a dark version of him. He stood in the background, crossing his arms.

"Dark Pit. You came to crash my party?"

"Uh-huh," Dark Pit answered, a smirk on his face. His purple eyes looked at Palutena.

**The film ends**

"Pit! who was that dark angel?" Zelda wondered.

"Oh. That was Dark Pit." Pit knew that the Smashers somehow didn't hear who Dark Pit's name was. They might have thought that name as a joke.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They call him Pitoo, though." Pit explained. "I don't know why he was in the film, though."

Ike, who was sitting next to Pit, stood up. "I don't know about that."

"I'll ask Palutena if she knows, though I doubt it," Pit planned. The others nodded.

**Café **

"I can't believe that my mortal enemy is going to come! Heavens help me!" Pit worried at Ike and Marth's table. Pit visited Palutena an hour before, and she knew that Pitoo would be coming to Smash Manor as well.

"I know, Pit," Palutena lamented. "But I guess that's that. Oh well."

"Ah, don't worry. We'll think of something." Marth supported.

"Pitoo looks just like Pit, for the exception of their colors," Lucario said, who was passing by, talking to Link and Zelda.

"Yeah. Are you and Pitoo brothers?" Link turned to Pit.

"Well, yeah. Pitoo and I are brothers and mortal enemies. That just makes it worse! Master or Crazy Hand might make us share a room! Oh boy, I wonder what will happen next!" Pit frowned. **(For me, I will make Pit and Pitoo brothers. Also, see the end Author's Notes, please.) **

"That just sucks for you," Crazy Hand interrupted. "but since we understand that you and your brother are mortal enemies, Master and I won't put you guys in the same room!"

"YAY!" Pit screamed in joy. "I don't have to share a room! Thank the heavens above! And you too, Crazy!"

"You're welcome," Crazy Hand said, surprised from the ecstatic response from the angel. Then, he did a robot dance, accidently frying Link in the process with his lasers.

"Crazy Hand!" Link screamed. "Not again!" Crazy Hand laughed evilly and continued his crazy dance. Then, his stomach growling, Crazy Hand left to get some fly-infested chicken salad goop.

"Gahhhh!" Lucas shrieked as Crazy Hand accidentally dumped a trash can on him. "You idiot!"

"Heh heh...' Crazy Hand kicked several more tables, trash cans, and ruined the food stand.

_Poor Smashers_, the Author says with sympathy.

Pit danced around the café in happiness with Crazy Hand for a while before he left to get his completely gross meal.. He would try to not to interfere with his brother, because sometimes his brother was always right, and would be a nuisance. Not sharing bedrooms was one of the greatest pieces of news Pit had heard in his life.

The rest of the Smashers cleaned up after Crazy Hand's crazy mess. **(Thank you ClearWolf!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So, there is your Palutena and Dark Pit chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it a lot.<strong>

**Also for seeing the Author's notes for more information: Pit and Pitoo will be brothers so things can be more fun. This fanfic will also include a bit of life in the mansion during SSB4. Pit and Pitoo are going to make some trouble and fun!**

**See you next time! Next film: Rosalina & Luma**

**After that: Greninja OR Bowser Jr.**


	6. Rosalina and Luma

**Author's Notes: Here is Rosalina and Luma, but next, I will do Greninja next. I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalina &amp; Luma<strong>

"Yaaayy! It's winter break! Finally!" The author shouts in joy to Samus.

"That's great!" Samus dances around, which she rarely does. "I have to go, though. No more celebrating..."

"Why?" the Author gasps.

"Don't you know? You're the author. You're the one who was writing this fanfic. We have to watch more films!" Samus reminded.

"Oh." the Author sniffed. "No celebrating, then..." She walks away in the evening light.

**At the film room**

Mario, Luigi, Peach, the two monkey Smashers all sat together.

"Who can it be? We might know this next person!" Mario thought hard.

"Maybe it'll be Bowser Jr. or something," Luigi told. "Bowser Jr. seems to be very clever, like some of us."

Peach nodded. "Maybe."

Yoshi walked over. "Yoshi! I think it will be... I don't know..." He lost his train of thought.

Everyone sighed.

At 7:00 pm, Master Hand came to the door, opened it, and the Smashers sat down, excited.

"Well, here you go! This Smasher, she is quite _stellar_, I tell you. Without further ado, the film will start! Now!"

**The Film starts!**

In outer space, far away from the Smash Mansion, stars littered the black sky.

Music started, up, as always, and it was Kirby this time that starred the film. His warp star streaked the screen. Kirby was a professional at it. Smiling with glee, he surged onwards, towards a figure in the distance.

"Cool!" Kirby grinned. "I want to race again!"

"You'd never beat me, Kirby," Mario retorted.

Far ahead, there was a race track.

The scene changed, and suddenly DK and Mario were racing against each other. Their determined faces glared at each other, trying to outstare the other. They were currently tied for first, when-

Kirby blasted right in between the small gap between them.

Catastrophe struck. The two cars (from Mario and DK) bashed against one another. They were about to go off-course, but there were railings. Thankfully.

They careened away from the direction they were supposed to go in.

Kirby didn't mind at all, as his warp star zoomed forward with pure speed.

However, the screen turned away from Kirby and the warp star, to another star. A turquoise light collided with the golden portal star, making the star spin rapidly. It launched the brilliant turquoise light, which made a streak of color in the black sky/outer space. The turquoise light zoomed towards the race track.

The light collided with Kirby's warp star, going faster than the star. Kirby was knocked off balance. Dramatic (not the 'dun-dun-duuuhh' music, but you could hear the dramatic-ness in the music) music came on. Kirby eventually regained his balance on the warp star, but it was heading downwards towards the ground at an alarming speed.

Kirby and the warp star crashed with full force onto the rainbow track. The warp star burst into hundreds of mini-stars in slow motion, while Kirby's expression was shocked. The time resumed to its normal speed, and Kirby somersaulted in the air, and skid on the ground. His slid on his face for a couple of the meters, his feet still in the air.

The Author winced at this. The Smashers did as well.

"That must have been painful..." Kirby concluded.

Finally, Kirby stopped skidding on the track, and his feet finally plopped on the ground with a 'plip plip'.

The turquoise light in the air seemed to split into two. One part of the light was first to land on the ground, while the other swooped on and also descended to the ground as well. The light that reached the bottom was a small star.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mario pointed out.

"Yes. It's a Luma, and the only one who could have one is R-" Luigi started.

"SHUT UP!" Lucas and Captain Falcon screamed out, making everyone cringe at the loud noise in the medium-sized room. "Don't spoil it for us!"

"Okay okay! We'll keep quiet." Luigi and Mario muttered.

The star had a little curl on its head. It landed softly on the ground, and turned around. Spotting Kirby, it made a little sound, and 'plip plip'-ed towards Kirby. It tapped Kirby a couple of times, making Kirby jiggle a bit; Kirby was a bit chubby.

Kirby got up, and saw the Luma. The Luma and pink puffball looked around. The two, alone, seemed to communicate with each other a bit. The yellow star waved its two arms before making a high-five.

But before the high-five came, the other racers, DK, Mario, Peach, Bowser and Luigi all drove up to Kirby and the Luma. DK poked Kirby hard, making him almost tip over. It was almost like the time a couple seconds ago, when the Luma poked Kirby.

"It's Deja vu. I crashed into DK and Mario in the movie, and then I get crashed by the Luma and the other light that was floating down as well."

"Strange. So many Deja vu-s..." Link sighed. 

Zelda cheered up Link in sympathy.

A turquoise light behind the characters made their attention turn. The Luma noticed who it was, and made another little noise like it had before. It bounded over to a lady in a turquoise dress, who's feet almost touched the ground. She landed on the ground.

The Luma jumped into lady's arms, leaving a sparkling trial of magic powder behind it. The lady had blond hair, and blue eyes. She had star-shaped earrings (a star with four points, actually. See the actual trailer). A famous part of the song of the Mario Galaxy game sounded,

_Rosalina and Luma join the battle!_

The lady's eyes sparkled.

"Oh my God, it's really Rosalina!" Peach's eyes brightened. "I can't wait to see her and talk to her again!"

"I don't," A gruff voice said. It was Bowser.

"Too bad, And you're going to pay for what you said, so watch out!" Mario glared.

Beautiful orchestra music signified a new scene in the film. Rosalina jumped and gracefully summoned a Luma using her wand. Magic sparkles glimmered, and a yellow Luma was in front of Rosalina.

Rosalina made the Luma burst forward and attack and spin with some flicks of her wand.

Several other majestic moves were performed, making Peach gasp with awe.

"I always knew that if Rosalina came to battle, she would be so awesome!" Peach smiled.

"I really can't wait!" Luigi seemed to be very excited.

"Rosalina was shown crawling behind Olimar with Luigi, and after that, the scene eventually flashed to another scene. Rosalina looked helpless in Donkey Kong's arms as he carried her around the stage.

Except the Luma came to the rescue! The Luma bashed into DK and Rosalina was freed.

Later, everyone watched as Rosalina avoided Mario's F.L.U.D.D. attack with her wand.

"That's cool! She can avoid attacks like that!" Zelda admired the blond-haired lady.

"She's gonna be a big challenge for us all," Captain Falcon admitted.

"It's me!" Toon Link pointed as he saw him and Rosalina together.

Toon Link played his Wind Waker Baton, while Rosalina used her wand. Magic sparkled around. Everyone thought it was adorable.

Rosalina and Luma proved to be worthy opponents after performing a variety of clever moves.

At last, Rosalina and Luma were shown doing their taunt. They both spun around in a circle.

"That Luma is really cute," Nana smiled at the tiny star.

A short after-scene played, where the Luma and Kirby about to high-five.

The Mario-Kart players watched the performers, and eventually, the Luma and Kirby became friends.

**The film ends**

"That Luma is like me," Kirby remarked. "We're both pretty small, and cute as well!"

"You and Luma are probably going to make good friends!" Nana added.

The kids were all reading their Star Cookie as a dessert. There were cookies shaped like planets as well, for a mini-special. It was for Rosalina and Luma.

"Rosalina is amazing! She's unique. She can make items come towards her instead of having to get to them. Her jump is pretty high, and she can rack up some damage with her and her deadly Luma," Zelda joined in at the table, eating a planet cookie.

"I wonder how we can beat her," Popo wondered.

"You're thinking like me, Popo!" Toon Link teased. "Always trying to find a weakness."

"Yeah. She can't be invincible," Toon Link agreed.

"That's true," Nana had to admit. "Maybe she's weaker than she appears, and without her Luma, she probably is useless."

"Well, her strengths overcome her weaknesses. We'll see when the newcomers come," Link told them all. "Let's wait and see."

**Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser**

"I wonder what she's been doing," Luigi started.

"She probably was preparing her powerful moves behind our back. She wanted to surprise us, I bet," Peach inferred.\

"After all of those years in the galaxy, she probably wanted a break from that, so that's a good reason why she's coming," Mario stated.

"I wish there were more villain smashers that would come here. It's always the good that come. Why, why, why?" Bowser grumbled, leaving the protagonists to chat away.

"Anyway, I hope I can share a room with her. We're the best of friends!" Peach squealed.

"She's gonna be one of the better fighters, so the others better watch out," Yoshi yelped.

**Bowser**

"You seem down this afternoon, Wolf sympathized. "Let's get Wario, Ganondorf, and King Dedede, and then we can have our own fun."

A few minutes later, the five settled under a tree to talk.

"I wish there were more villain smashers," Bowser sighed. "There are only five of us, and we need more to join our evil group."

"I agree. But maybe there will be some villain smashers coming soon. Who knows?" Wario thought out loud.

"Dark Pit seems to be evil, so I bet he'll join our little group," Dedede predicted.

"True. We also really need is someone who is sneaky, sly, and evil like us. Someone I know who just loves evilness and mischief. I hope he comes here with the others..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Please review. <strong>

**I left off at a cliff hanger, and you can guess who Bowser is talking about. Right?**

**The next chapter will be posted after a couple of days, so make sure you continue reading!**


End file.
